Winter's Tale
by Ron4
Summary: Clark, Chloe, Pete, and Lana have a snowball fight and discover their emotions. Chlark, Peana. In reply to Kathryn's Shakespeare Challenge


Winter's Tale  
  
Lana Lang awoke to the sounds of laughter and excited chatter. She half sighed, half yawned, and looked at her clock. It was ten thirty in the morning. She got up with yet another sigh, and looked out her window. Outside, near the Kent barn, three familiar faces were having a snowball fight. Lana shook her head with a laugh and got dressed. She went downstairs where her Aunt Nell was reading a book.  
  
"Nell, I'm going over to Clark's," she said.  
  
"Okay," came the answer.  
  
Lana pulled on her pink winter jacket and went outside. Trudging the short distance, she called: "Can anyone join this game?"  
  
"Come help me!" Chloe laughed as she was being bombarded with both Clark and Pete's snowballs. Lana scurried to Chloe's side and got in on the fun. Right as she was about to throw one at Clark, one of Pete's hit her in the face. She screamed playfully, and threw her snowball at Pete instead.  
  
"Chloe, follow me," she whispered to her blonde teammate and jogged around the corner of the barn. Chloe tagged along, and Lana told her the plan. "Let's make a snow wall to hide behind."  
  
"What are we, in second grade?" Chloe joked.  
  
"I highly doubt snowball fights are on the average high schooler's curriculum," Lana pointed out. Chloe laughed, and the two started piling up snow.  
  
Meanwhile, Clark and Pete had a plan of their own. They had started making what looked like the base of a snowman. Once it had reached about knee- height, they rolled it past the corner of the barn. They saw Chloe and Lana's makeshift snow-wall, and they pushed their giant snowman base into the wall. Chloe and Lana were now covered in the snow.  
  
When they didn't come up, the two guys snuck up to the mound of snow. Hands reached out and pulled them onto the heap of snow and teenagers. Clark had fell smack-dab on top of Chloe, and Pete was pretty much square on Lana, too. Chloe pushed Clark off and stood up. She brushed the snow from her pants and towed Clark to the other side of the barn.  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked.  
  
"To get away from the two lovebirds," Chloe said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Clark said. Clark was clueless, as usual.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head over there," Chloe motioned.  
  
"Pete and Lana?" Clark questioned.  
  
"We have a winner," Chloe mocked. "Yes, genius."  
  
"How are they lovebirds?" Clark asked. He was so oblivious to the things that were going on around him that it wasn't funny. He still looked confused as Chloe sat him down on a bench.  
  
"You can't tell me you didn't notice that Lana didn't even try to push him away when he fell on top of her," Chloe said.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Clark asked.  
  
"You can't be serious," Chloe muttered.  
  
"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Clark said. "Yeah, I noticed. But that doesn't necessarily mean anything."  
  
"Go look for yourself. I'll bet you anything they're either making out or blushing like crazy waiting for us to come back to make it less awkward," Chloe said. Clark walked around to the other side again and peeked around the corner. When he got back, he said, "You're good."  
  
"Kissing, right?"  
  
"Yep," Clark said. He looked bewildered. Chloe shook him out of it.  
  
"Well I'm going to let you in on a little something. Lana's had goo-goo eyes for Mr. Ross for quite a while now. You should have seen her a couple says ago in The Torch office. If I hadn't snapped her out of it, the whole staff would have seen her staring at him. It was crazy," Chloe said. "Oh don't look so surprised."  
  
"What about us?" Clark asked.  
  
"What about us?" Chloe asked back.  
  
"I mean, now that 'Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head,' as you so kindly put it, are together, what are we going to do? It'll be kind of dull by ourselves."  
  
"Gee, thanks, kindly sir," Chloe murmured.  
  
"You know what I meant, Chloe," he said.  
  
"Well, we need to do something about it," Chloe said.  
  
"Like what?" Clark asked.  
  
"Find Potato Heads of our own," she hinted.  
  
Not to her surprise, Clark didn't get Chloe's hint. "Where are we going to find any of those? You know how hard it would be for me to get a date," he commented.  
  
"I'm sure there's somebody right under your nose," she hinted again. This time, he seemed to get it.  
  
"Oh, you mean. oh," he said. He started blushing.  
  
"You're blushing like crazy," she observed.  
  
"So that means we need to go to the next step," he said, boasting his alleged non-existing confidence.  
  
Chloe smiled as Clark actually made the first move. She felt her heart practically stop as he really kissed her under his own free will. Right on time, to ruin the moment, they heard Pete's voice say: "Sorry to spoil the party, but I've gotta go."  
  
"Me too," Lana said.  
  
Both Clark and Chloe's eyes opened with that 'I-knew-it-was-too-good-to-be- true' feel. "Okay, see you guys," Clark said. He was blushing again.  
  
"Well, I'd better be going myself," Chloe said once the other two had gone.  
  
"Sorry it wasn't what you expected," Clark said.  
  
"It may not have been what I expected, but it sure will be a winter's tale that I'll never forget," she said as she got up and walked away. 


End file.
